


Tunnel Vision

by honey_hill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Train AU, another Tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/pseuds/honey_hill
Summary: Where Kara meets Lena in an unfortunate encounter.Another prompt from tumblr: supercorp, meeting on a train ride - and I want Alex in it plz





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened again. I'm really sorry you're reading this, you are all brave souls. Again, this is unbeta'd and was barely read over. Good luck figuring out what I was trying to say.

“I’m telling you, it would be faster to  _ fly _ ,” Kara hissed at Alex, as she was lead through the subway station.

Alex barely glanced back at her sister, only tightening her hold as she dodged the other passengers. “Taking the subway is normal here, Kara. You have to get over your irrational-”

“It is not irrational! Do you know on average how many subway trains get stuck in tunnels a year?” Alex rolled her eyes, and Kara continued on. “Well I don’t! But I’m sure it’s enough to have serious problems!” 

They reach the platform and Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood next to Alex, warily watching people board and disembark their trains. “What train are we even taking?” 

Alex looked up from her phone and glanced at the schedule before going back to texting. “We want the B train; it will be here in about ten minutes.”

Kara shifted nervously. The constant ebb and flow of people was something she got used to many years ago, but that, combined with the screeching of the trains, the smell of electricity and the multitude of body odors surrounding her, added up to form a thick cloak of anxiety. It wasn’t that she hated the trains, oh no. Kara found them to be fairly reliable and a safe mode of transit for the city. It was fast, convenient, and for the most part, safe. 

But she had seen horror stories. Derailments, blackouts, stalls in tunnels. All something Kara found easily avoidable if Alex would just let her fly them. Or heck, a car, a bus even, would be preferable. But according to Alex, construction was congesting the streets of downtown and it would take hours longer than they had. And flying was the least inconspicuous thing they could do - especially when it came to meeting Maggie’s family outside the city. Kara was excited to meet Maggie’s aunt, but that didn’t mean she was prepared to be stuck in an enclosed tube with people pressing in on her every side and no way to covertly escape… yeah she was not a fan of trains. 

The minutes seemed to pass by slowly as the station filled more, the milling bodies started to pack together as they waited for their train. Kara sidled up to Alex, trying to stay out of the way of the current of people exiting the train. She relaxed slightly when the train left the station and the crowd thinned a bit, but startled when she noticed a woman standing closer to her than would be normally socially acceptable.

She was gorgeous, that was immediately noticeable. She held herself tall, the well-tailored charcoal pantsuit setting off her bright blue eyes and contrasting with her dark hair. She, like Alex, seemed to be enraptured by her phone, but she must have felt Kara’s gaze, as she lifted her head and turned to Kara, a question in her quirked brow. Embarrassed at being caught, Kara turned away.

Their train arrived next Kara noting with dismay its near-filled inside. Reluctantly, she filed in behind Alex, placing her hand on the bar in front of her and taking in her surroundings. The train was packed, bodies pressing closely together, not a single seat left free, and people still boarding. The small bubble that surrounded Kara got smaller and smaller until the woman from earlier was pressed up against her, hand resting just below Kara’s own. 

“Sorry,” she murmured with a small smile as she adjusted herself so they weren’t so flush.

“It- it’s fine. Not your fault,” Kara tried to grin back. Her entire body felt warm where the woman had pressed up against her. She adjusted herself more into Alex’s space, knowing her sister wouldn’t mind, but almost immediately missing the contact.

She inhaled deeply as the train pulled away from the station, adjusting her weight with the movement of the train to not lose her balance. She felt more than heard the woman next to her adjust her stance, putting her closer to Kara again.

The ride itself wasn’t bad. A little rough pulling into and away from the stations, the crowd seeming to neither lessen or grow, but Kara got used to it. The muttered conversations, music filtered through headphones, and the woman’s steady breaths next to her filtered out the harsh screeching of the train’s brakes, allowing Kara to relax slightly. The train lulled her into a sort of complacency, relaxing her muscles and allowing her mind to wander to other, more pressing thoughts than the unrealistic worries of getting caught in a tunnel.

It was the train jerking to a stop in the next station that threw Kara off balance. Almost instinctively, she leaned into the heat at her side, hoping for a solid support, forgetting in the moment that Alex was on her other side and in the opposite direction of the train’s motion. The warm pillar she leaned into, however, was not steady in the least, and as Kara fell, she took the other woman with her. She tried to make the landing as soft as possible, throwing her arm out to keep her weight off the poor girl, but in the flurry of activity, she miscalculated and her hand landed somewhere decidedly  _ not _ the floor of the train.

Mortified, Kara froze.

“Normally I would insist you buy me dinner first,” she woman chuckled weakly after the shock had passed. 

Eyes widening, Kara’s mouth fell open and she lifted herself off the woman, stuttering out an apology. “Oh gosh, I didn’t mean to! I’m so sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?” Her hands fluttered frantically around the woman, seeking some horrible ailment that needed pressure or a gentle hand. Finding nothing, Kara breathed a big sigh of relief and held her hand out to help the woman up. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

The train emptied a little more, and they took their previous spaces, Kara standing more steadily now, giving the woman some space.

“I don’t normally take the train,” Kara confessed, cheeks still bright red. She heard Alex snort behind her, but ignored her sister.

“You don’t say,” she responded dryly, rubbing her elbow and moving out of the way of people boarding the train. Kara bit her lip and looked away, guilt still heavily evident in her expression. “Hey,” the woman said, concern coloring her tone, “I’m really okay. No harm done.”

Kara nodded, breathing a little easier. “Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?”

The woman looked at Kara for a few more moments, seeming to study her. Seemingly satisfied, she offers Kara a small, but confident smile. “A name would be nice?”

Kara blinked in surprise, pushing a loosened strand of hair behind her ear. “Kara.”

The woman grinned outright now, reaching into her bag and pulling a pen and a card out, writing something on it before pushing it into Kara’s hand. “Well Kara,” she said over the screeching of the train brakes. “Give me a call sometime. We’ll talk about that dinner.” 

She winked and turned towards the doors, exiting the train with the other passengers where Kara quickly lost sight of her. 

She breathed deeply when the train started moving again and looked down at the card in her hand, the name Lena Luthor clear and bold underneath the hastily written phone number. She turned it over to see the fine cursive scrawled on the other side.

_ I hope the next time you sweep me off my feet will be more fun for the both of us.  _

She smiled and looked out the window again, catching just a glimpse of Lena’s back as the train pulled back into the tunnel, now considerably less crowded. 

Beside her, Alex laughed. “And I’m supposed to be the gay one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you really are desperate for more, you can prompt me at [@relaxingwithhoney](http://relaxingwithhoney.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Please keep in mind I am a full time student so it may take a while for your prompt to get done, and nothing from Wynonna Earp (since I haven't seen it).


End file.
